Retract your claws
by Skovko
Summary: Baron thinks he got a ring rat in his bed. Erin has no clue who he is. To her he is just a rebound. None of them seems willing to wanna be around each other next morning but when Baron realizes she isn't a fan just wanting a piece of him, he suddenly finds her interesting. She doesn't seem to have any interest in him though.
1. Ring rat

She opened her eyes and looked at the man next to her in bed.

 _"Fuck!"_

She hadn't meant to fall asleep and spend the night at his place. She had planned to sneak out as soon as he fell asleep but somehow the alcohol had taken over and she had fallen asleep herself.

"Fuck," he growled, as if he had just read her thought from seconds ago.

She looked at him again and saw that he was staring directly at her.

"I think it's best if you go," he said.  
"I agree," she said.  
"I don't usually let ring rats stay the night," he said.  
"I'm a what now?" She asked.  
"Ring rat," he repeated.  
"What the hell is that?" She asked.  
"Girls who want to sleep with wrestlers," he answered.  
"Oh, you're a wrestler?" She said.  
"Are you really gonna pretend like you don't know who I am?" He asked.  
"Not pretending. I don't have a fucking clue and honestly, I don't care," she answered.

He moved back a bit as he stared her down. It seemed like she was telling the truth. This was new for him. He really thought she was a ring rat the way she had walked straight over to him the night before and had agreed to go home with him without hardly talking to him at all.

"Then why did you come home with me?" He asked confused.  
"Honestly? You were there and I needed a rebound," she answered.  
"Ah, boyfriend just left you?" he said.  
"Something like that. Does it really matter?" She asked.  
"Guess not," he answered and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Anyway, I'll get out of your way," she said.

He couldn't help but stare at her naked body as she moved the covers and got out of bed. He smirked to himself as he saw the bruises on her hips. Yeah, he had been a bit rough the night before but she seemed to like it by the way she had been screaming in pleasure.

"It's not polite to stare," she said.

She snatched him out of his thoughts and he turned his eyes from her hips up to meet her eyes.

"Just admiring my work," he said, still smirking.  
"Whatever," she said and turned around.  
"Now, those I didn't make. Another rebound before me?" He asked as he saw the bruises on her back.  
"Something like that," she answered for the second time within minutes that morning.

He wondered why he hadn't noticed them the night before but he guess he could blame the alcohol and the fact that they never got around to actually turn on the light in his bedroom before jumping each other's bones.

She gathered her clothes on the floor and started getting dressed.

"No need to sweat about it, honey. We've all been there," he said with a chuckle.  
"Look, Baron, I honestly don't give two fucks about where you've been or where you're planning on going. You were there last night and I saw you as nothing more than a convenient choice of the night so please stop trying to make friendly conversation," she said.  
"Damn, kitten, retract your claws," he said.  
"Really? You literally just told me five minutes ago to leave. Why the fuck do you wanna chat all of the sudden?" She asked.  
"Well, somehow you got a little more interesting when you don't have the slightest idea who I am. I actually like that," he answered.  
"So because I'm not a fucking rodent, I'm interesting?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Ring rat," he corrected.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you even remember my name?" She asked.  
"Of course I do. It's Frida," he said and grinned.  
"Yeah, let's go with that," she said as she started walking away from him.  
"I'm joking. It's Erin," he said.  
"Have a nice life, Baron. Good luck with your hamsters in the future," she said as she left his bedroom.  
"Ring rats!" He yelled after her but he got no answer in return.

Seconds after he heard his front door slam as she left. He sat up on the bed and looked around at his scattered clothes on the floor. It had been pretty damn hot between them that night and their clothes had went flying in all directions. It wasn't by accident he had let her stay the night. Something just couldn't make him throw her out like he usually did with the ring rats and yet he still ended up acting like a complete jerk in the morning. She hadn't deserved that but now it was too late to change it.

He chuckled to himself as he thought back to how she had reacted standing on all four in front of him while he had pulled her backwards with force, slamming into her over and over again. If he remembered correctly, he had made her cum twice, and he felt kind of proud of that achivement.

"Sexy kitten, you sure were fun to have around," he said out in the air.

He got up on his feet, stretched his body and went to take a shower.


	2. Sex marks

"When is the last time you got laid?" Corey asked.  
"Three days ago. Why?" Baron answered.  
"Just the way you're constantly fiddling with your beer. I just thought it was lack of sex. What's on your mind then?" Corey asked.

Baron sighed and let go off his beer.

"The girl from three ago. I was a real jerk in the morning to her," he said.  
"Wait. You let someone stay the night? You never do that," Corey said surprised.  
"I know. There was just something about her. And then I accused her for being a ring rat," Baron said.  
"And was she?" Corey asked.  
"No, she had absolutely no fucking clue who I was which only made me like her even more. She didn't go home with me because of who I am. She went home with me because she actually wanted me," Baron answered.  
"And you fucking ruined it all?" Corey asked with a chuckle.  
"I fucking ruined it all," Baron said and nodded. "Doesn't matter though. She threw in my face that I was nothing more than a rebound to her anyway."

Corey smirked a little by the sight of his friend in front of him. Baron would often take women home and he would get rid off them before the sun rose but he had never seen him like this before.

"You seem rather smitten with her. Tell me about her," he said.  
"Her name's Erin. She's one sexy little kitten or maybe more a hellcat the way she showed her claws that morning," Baron said with a little laugh. "Medium brown hair, shoulderlength..."  
"Like that one?" Corey cut him off and pointed behind him.

Baron turned around in his seat and looked towards the woman in a short pair of denim shorts and a black tank top dancing on top of a table to several men's amusement. They were cheering and whistling at her.

"Not like that one. Exactly that one. That's her," Baron said and looked at Corey again.  
"Go catch your kitten. I got my eyes on the blonde by the bar anyway," Corey said and winked.

Baron got up from his seat and walked towards the table. The second he reached it, one of the men moved his hand forward to try and touch her. He grabbed the man's wrist and pulled it back with force.

"If you wanna leave this bar without any broken fingers, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself," he growled.  
"Come on, man! She's putting it out there for us all to see," the man argued.  
"Exactly. For you to see, not touch. You don't ever touch a woman without her permission," Baron said and pushed the man away.

He looked up and met her eyes. She just looked down at him, like she was waiting for him to say or do something. He reached up towards her to offer her a helping hand to get down from the table.

"What are you doing, Erin?" He asked with a smile.  
"Dancing, having fun," she answered as she took his hand and got down from the table.  
"You do realize one of these men were about to put his hands on you if I hadn't stopped him?" He asked.  
"I don't need you to be my saviour," she answered.

She turned and started walking away from him but he quickly followed.

"Come on, can't we just, like, talk or something?" He asked, struggling to find the right words to say.  
"I think you said everything you needed to say that morning when you accused me of being a guinea pig," she said.  
"Ring rat," he corrected.

She stopped and turned to look at him. Her eyes looked angry and he knew he was about to get yelled at but it never happened. Her eyes suddenly widened and she grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the back entrance, clearly using him to shield herself so that someone wouldn't notice her.

"Yeah, sure, talking sounds good by now," she said.  
"What the..." He muttered but went along with her.

She breathed a sigh of relief once they were outside and the door was closed behind him.

"I take it someone entered you really didn't wanna see?" He asked.  
"You can say that. Just some idiot I don't wanna bother with tonight," she answered.

He looked at her arms under the pale light and saw the bruises on her left arm and he started chuckling.

"Just going on a wild guess here. Whoever was in there is another rebound who gave you these?" He asked while touching her arm.

She flinched back from his touch and just gave him a hard look. He held his hands up in the air in defeat.

"It's alright. If you go around a bit, it's none of my business," he said.

A loud smack was heard and he felt the pain on his cheek as she slapped him.

"You don't know shit about me!" She spat.

He turned his head back, still smiling although he felt pain. She was already walking away from him but he wasn't gonna let her get away. Things were just starting to become fun in his world.

He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," she hissed and yanked her arm free.  
"Come on, kitten, show me what else you got," he challenged as he grabbed her arm again.

She stared at him for a few seconds and he waited for her hand to hit him again. Instead she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. She was aggresive and it only turned him on even more. He pushed her up against the nearest wall, not willing to allow her to take over, as he kept kissing her and ran a hand up her thigh, moving it behind her until he reached her ass and squeezed it.

He broke the kiss to catch his breath.

"Fucking hellcat!" He growled and yanked her away from the wall and towards him.

He had no idea how they actually managed to make it back to his place with their clothes on. They couldn't keep their hands and lips off each other and he knew that whoever they had passed along the way had gotten quite the show but he couldn't care about that now. All he cared about was getting her back into his bed although she never actually made it that far.

Once inside his bedroom he tore her clothes off and bent her over the dresser next to them. His hand went between her legs and he pushed two fingers inside her, working them on her, feeling how wet she was, hearing how she moaned, while he managed to open his pants and push them down along with his boxers with his free hand.

He kicked both pieces of clothing aside, removed his fingers from her and quickly pushed his dick inside her instead. The sounds she made drove him crazy. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head backwards.

"Come on, kitten, purr for me," he said lowly in her ear while thrusting into her hard.

The hairpulling only seemed to make her moan louder, so he wrapped her hair tightly around his hand and held her like that while he kept thrusting into her. His other hand slapped her ass a couple of times and he felt her squeeze his dick tight as she cried out in lust as he made her cum.

He couldn't hold back any longer. She felt too damn good and he followed her over the edge with one last hard thrust. Besides, he had plans on giving her a couple of more rounds so it didn't matter that he came already.

"Fucking hell!" He growled lowly as he let go off her hair.

He pulled out of her and finally pulled off his shirt that he had never gotten out of, threw it somewhere on the floor before dumping down on his back on the bed.

"You're one sexy kitten," he said as he looked at her.

Not knowing whether or not to thank him for those words, she just gave him a smile and started collecting her clothes from the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her start to dress.  
"What does it look like? I'm getting dressed," she answered.  
"But why?" He asked.  
"Because I'm leaving," she answered.

He sighed and sat up on the bed, putting his feet on the floor as he looked up at her.

"You can stay the night. I promise not to be a jerk tomorrow," he said.  
"I don't want to," she said as she pulled up her shorts, leaving her completely dressed in front of him.

How he wanted to reach for her and get her out of her clothes again and force her down on the bed so he could have his way with her half the night and wrap his arms around her the other half, just feeling her warm body up against his chest while he fell asleep. However, he could see that was not a plan she would wanna be part of by the way she looked at him.

"I'd like to see you again," he tried.  
"That's not gonna happen," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look, Baron, I'm not exactly single," she said.  
"What does not exactly mean?" He asked.  
"Fine, I'm not single. I have a boyfriend," she answered.  
"Then why are you fucking around with me?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to answer. Right now she just seemed like a cheating bitch and that was exactly how she wanted him to think of her. Anything to make him back off. Something clicked inside of his head as he thought back on the evening.

"Oh, so he was the one you were running from inside the bar? Had a bad fight or something and needed to get some payback with me?" He asked in an angry tone.  
"No, it wasn't him. It was one of his friends but word would still have reached him if he had seen me standing there with you," she answered.  
"So I take it he's the one leaving those sex marks on you," he said and pointed at her arm.  
"It's not what it looks like," she said.  
"Come on, we both know you like it rough. Don't try denying it now," he said annoyed.  
"I do but these are not sex marks," she said.  
"What are they then?" He asked with a smirk, dying to hear what stupid excuse she would come up with.  
"Nothing. Goodbye Baron," she said in a sad tone and quickly left his bedroom.

He sat on the bed and listened to her feet walking through his house. She wasn't even out of it before everything finally clicked inside his head. He suddenly felt more angry than ever as he jumped up from the bed and ran through the house to stop her. He reached her just as she opened the front door and stopped her.

"Is he hurting you?" He asked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.  
"Cut the bullshit. Is he beating you?" He asked.  
"That's none of your business," she said and pushed his hands away.

She quickly stepped outside. He was about to follow when he realized he was still naked and he really didn't wanna give the neighbours a show.

"Wait here just for a minute. Please," he said as he turned around and ran back to the bedroom to put his boxers back on.

She was gone when he came back a minute later. He ran outside and looked in both directions of the street but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Erin?" He called out loud but there was no response.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he suddenly felt helpless.

"Damn it, kitten, why did you have to stray onto my path?" He growled to himself.


	3. One day of your time

"Did you ever catch your kitten?" Corey asked a couple of days later when they were back at the bar.  
"Yes and no. She took off again," Baron answered.  
"Wanna continue to chase after her?" Corey asked.  
"I should say no but I'd go get her in a heartbeat if I could," Baron answered.

Corey started chuckling and pointed behind Baron.

"Go get her then," he said.

Baron turned his head to see her dancing on a table again.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said.

He got up from his chair and walked straight over to her.

"Baron!" She shrieked in a joyful tone as she saw him.

Before he knew what was happening, she jumped off the table, expecting him to catch her. He quickly got a hold on her and went a couple of steps backwards, trying his hardest not to fall. He managed to keep standing as she buried her face in his hair and hugged him tight. It wasn't hard for him to figure out she was drunk.

"What is it with you and dancing on tables?" He asked in her ear.  
"It's fun. You should try it," she answered.  
"I'm pretty sure the table would collapse under my weight," he laughed.

She squeezed her arms tighter around him.

"Come on, kitten, look at me," he said as he pushed her head free from his hair.  
His smile quickly faded as he saw her black eye.  
"Did he do that to you?" He asked angrily while reaching up to touch it.

She rolled her eyes at him and slid out from his arms, landing safely with her feet on the floor.

"It's just a sex mark, right?" She said annoyed.  
"Don't give me that shit," he sneered.  
"Fine, I won't," she said.

She turned to walk away from him but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her hand and spun her back around to face him again.

"Don't leave. Come join me and my friend," he said in a pleading tone.  
"As long as there's booze," she said.

She followed him to the table where she was quickly introduced to Corey. He raised his eyebrows as he saw her black eye but one harsh look from Baron made him keep his question within.

"You guys are officially the men of my dreams," she said jokingly as she spotted the bottle of vodka on the table.

She grabbed the nearest glass, not caring if it belonged to Baron or Corey, filled it with vodka and drank it quickly.

"Wow, Erin, relax," Baron said and took the empty glass from her.  
"I told you I'd only join you here if there's booze. Don't go back on your word now," she said

He sighed and gave her the glass back. He knew he was in for a long night and it wouldn't be a fun one. Whether she would puke or pass out, he would be there to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Baron..." Corey said lowly as she emptied the second glass.  
Baron rolled his eyes and shook her head.  
"Just let her. I'll take care of her," he said.

She gave up after the third glass. Baron had no idea how much she had been drinking before he arrived but she was way drunk.

"I'm gonna call my sister and make her pick us up," Corey said.

Baron nodded his thanks while Corey made the call.

The ride home was uneventful. No one said anything. Once they arrived, Baron thanked Corey's sister, got Erin out of the car and helped her inside the house. She was still awake and on her feet but she couldn't walk alone so he kept a hold on her while walking her into his bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and took her shoes off. He sat on the edge and stroked her hair.

"Get some sleep," he said.

She reached up behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss. As much as he wanted it, he didn't want it like this. Not when she was this drunk. He gave her a quick peck and pulled back.

"What? I'm not good enough anymore?" She asked annoyed.  
"Yes, you are. More than you think," he answered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.  
"You know what it means," he answered.

He traced her black eye with his thumb, making her twitch a little in pain.

"Why do you let him do this to you?" He asked.  
"You're talking as if I get a saying in the matter," she said.  
"I'm sorry. Wrong choice of words. Why don't you leave him?" He asked.  
"And go where?" She asked.

He couldn't come up with any answer. Where exactly could she go? He had no idea. He hardly knew her at all. He didn't know if she had any family or friends, any safety net at all in her life. He sighed at his own stupidity before crawling over her body to lay down on her other side and hold her close.

"Maybe you could have me," he said.

She didn't answer. She had fallen asleep. He looked at her and dragged her closer to him. As close as he could get her.

"If you'd let me in," he added.

 _"Fuck!"_

Apparently that was gonna be her first thought every time she woke up in his bed. She could feel his chest up against her back and his arm tightly around her stomach. She tried as quietly and gently as possible to get free of his grip.

"About to do the walk of shame again?" He asked behind her.  
"I don't feel so good," was all she said.  
"No wonder considering how drunk you were last night," he said.  
"I think I need to puke," she said.

He quickly lifted his arm from her body so she could get up. She got up in a sitting position. Yeah, she definately needed to puke. She stumbled towards the bathroom, reaching it just in time, and threw up in the toilet.

She heard him walk through the house and shortly after he was standing in the open bathroom door. She looked up at him with wet eyes. She knew she looked like crap and she hated herself for getting that drunk.

"Here," he said as he reached a bottle of water towards her.  
"Thanks," she said.

She opened it and quickly drank some. Her throat started to feel a bit better with the water running down. He reached his hand towards her again to help her back up to stand and she let him.

"So, thank you and all, I guess," she said as she started walking through the house.

He just followed her without a word. She stopped once she reached the hallway.

"Where are my shoes?" She asked confused.  
"Oh, they're in the bedroom. Let me get them for you," he said.

He came back a minute later with her shoes. She reached for them but he pulled his hand back.

"One question," he said.  
She looked at him and just nodded.  
"Okay, so you don't wanna leave him and I doubt you'll tell me why if you even know why yourself. What I wanna know is if you do this a lot?" He asked.  
She looked at him in wonder, not understanding what he meant.  
"Hooking up with other guys, I mean. Is that some sort of secret revenge you got going?" He asked.

She sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"I haven't done it with anyone but you," she answered.  
"Really? Why?" He blurted out.  
"That's two questions. You said only one," she said.  
"You're right. I need to follow my own rules," he said and smiled apologetic.

He handed her shoes to her and watched her get back in them. Without a word or even a look, she went to the front door and opened it. Once again she sighed as she stopped in the open door, clearly thinking about something. She stood there with her back against him, wanting to get it off her chest but she couldn't look at him while saying it.

"When I first saw you at the bar that night, you completely took my breath away and I thought to myself that if I just once could be with such a beautiful creature, it would all be worth it," she said.  
"Erin..." His voice was barely heard as he felt so surprised by her words.  
"And then the morning came around," she said.

He mentally kicked himself again for acting like a jerk that morning. He could no longer count how many times he'd regretted the way he acted that morning. She hadn't deserved any of it.

She walked out of the door and he quickly ran after her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and dragged her into his chest.

"What do you want, Baron?" She asked.  
"Give me one day," he answered.  
"One day to what?" She asked.  
"Just give me one day of your time. You pick the day. I just wanna get to know you and I wanna show you that I'm really not that jerk I was that morning," he said.

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"Okay, tomorrow," she said.  
"Tomorrow?" He asked.

He was surprised she said yes that easily and that she picked a day so close.

"Take it or leave it," she said.  
"I'll take it. Yes, I'll definately take it," he chuckled. "So come around here around 11.30. I'll take you to lunch."  
"Lunch, right, I can do that," she said.

He smiled to himself before bowing his head down to kiss the top of her head and then finally releasing her from his arms. Not that he wanted to but because he knew he had to. After all, he would see her next day and he could wait.

"See you tomorrow, kitten," he said.

He could hear her let out a little giggle before walking away without a word.


	4. A world of difference

He saw her the second she came walking down the street towards his house. He was leaning up against his car, just waiting for her. He smiled at her as he saw her in a short light green dress, even though he felt just as angry as the night before once he saw that black eye again. He wasn't gonna say anything though. Not now. He wanted her to feel safe and happy around him.

"You look really good, kitten," he said as he opened the car door for her.  
"Thanks," she said as she got in.

They drove for a while until they finally reached a little Italian restaurant.

"Hope you like pasta," he said with a smile.  
"I do," she assured him.

They had the place to themselves just as he had hoped for. They sat there around an hour, eating and talking, getting to know each other. He felt himself being sucked in deeper for each passing minute. How he just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and run far away with her. He had never fallen this strong or this fast for anyone in his life but there he was, free falling, and he wasn't about to try and stop it. He could only hope she felt the same way.

After lunch they went for a walk around town. She was so easy to talk to. He took her hand and when she didn't push him away, he couldn't stop smiling. He wanted her so bad that it hurt but for now he had to control himself around her to make sure she got a better picture of who he was.

Hours later they drove back home to his place. As they got out of the car, he was just about to ask her to come inside, when he saw that she was already making her way to his front door on her own. A joy washed over him as he hurried to her side to unlock the door and let her in.

"You got any coffee?" She asked, indicating that this was still a very harmless day they had going.  
"Sure," he answered.

He started walking towards the kitchen and she followed him. Minutes later they sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee each. She was slowly sipping on her coffee while he was just fiddling around with the handle of his cup, trying to find a way to open the conversation on his mind. There really wasn't any easy way around it so he decided to just dive right in.

"Why did he give you that black eye?" He asked.  
"I didn't come home the other night when I was drunk out of my mind and you brought me here," she answered.

He sighed, suddenly feeling so guilty even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

"Why are you still with him?" He asked.  
She looked up and caught his concerning eyes.  
"I love him," she answered.  
"I'm not sure if I believe that and even if it's true, it's not right. Love's not supposed to hurt," he said.  
"Why do you even care?" She snapped, feeling slightly angry at him talking about her relationship that he knew nothing about.

He leaned a bit forward and reached over the table to hold her hand.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you," he said.

She laughed. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. It just seemed so surreal and comical to her. He didn't back down or get mad though.

"It hurts me to see you like this," he said and moved his hand up to touch her black eye.

She pushed his hand away fast, not able to contain the anger inside any longer.

"Oh, it hurts you, does it now?" She said and gave him a hard look.  
"Yes..." He started.  
"Then you're not falling in love with me at all," she cut him off.

He felt confused. He had no idea where she was taking this conversation but he found out soon enough.

"You just said so yourself. Love isn't supposed to hurt. So if you're hurting, it can't be love you're feeling. It's just lust, Baron. That's all there ever was between us," she said and stood up.

He felt so angry that she twisted his words around like that.

"Don't give me that crap!" He shouted and stood up as well.  
"How is what you do to me any different from what he's doing to me?" She asked.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't even fucking go there!" He growled. "There's a world of difference and you fucking well know it. I do what you want and what you like because you want me to!"  
"Oh, are you gonna go all macho on me now?" She asked in a defying tone.

Damn right, he was. He didn't say anything. He just walked around to her side, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in. He crashed his lips down on hers and kissed her angrily, tasting the coffee on her tongue, wanting nothing more than to hear her scream for him right in that moment. With his right arm still around her body in a tight grip, he used his left arm to wipe the coffee cups down on the floor.

With a growl he lifted her up and almost slammed her down on the table. She whimpered from the impact and for a brief second he felt bad about his behaviour, not sure if it was a whimper of pain or pleasure she had let out. Probably both.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.  
"Don't be. Keep going," she urged him.

She didn't have to say that twice. He pushed her dress up to her hips and quickly got her out of her panties.

"Fucking sexy kitten," he murmured as he dropped to his knees.

He swung her legs over his shoulders as he dived in and stuck his tongue out to pleasure her. She arched off the table, moaning and screaming, clawing at the wooden surface, as his tongue swirled around. His right hand quickly found its was down there too and he pushed in two fingers which only made her moanings even louder. His left hand trailed up her body until he reached her throat. He wrapped his hand around it, careful not to hurt her in any way, but still with just the right amount of pressure to make her cum.

He didn't give her time to come down from her high. As soon as her body stopped shaking, he was fast on his feet, opening his jeans and quickly pushing himself inside her without warning. She let out a little yelp of surprise but her eyes were filled with lust so he kept going, thrusting into her again and again, drawing new moans from her mouth, making her cum a second time before he finally groaned out loud as he came too.

He pulled out of her and took a couple of steps backwards until he hit the counter. His breathing was fast as he looked down at her, twisting a little smirk at her as she just laid there with closed eyes. She finally opened her eyes to see him watching her like that and she smiled back at him before pushing herself up from the table.

"Okay, so I guess I'm gonna..." She started.  
"Yeah, not a fat chance," he cut her off, not willing to let her finish that sentence and get out of his house.

He was fast in front of her again. He lifted her up on his shoulder and started walking towards the bedroom.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said as his hand came down on her ass.

She whimpered again, this time he was sure it was from both pain and pleasure, and he slapped her again, wanting to keep hearing her whimper and feel her writhe from his touch.

"But I can't stay the night. I need to get home before him," she said.

He dropped her on the bed and was fast on top of her.

"Shut up. You're not allowed to mention him in this room," he said.  
"But I..." She started but was cut off as he covered her mouth with his hand and sank his teeth into her neck, cutting off every thought in her head in the process, making her moan again.


	5. Don't go

They both woke up by the sound of a ringing phone. It was coming from Baron's pants that was left on the floor next to the bed. She let out a low growl as her lips were down in the pillow from her lying on her stomach. He rolled on top of her, squishing her further down on the bed, as he reached for his pants on the floor.

"Baron!" She let out in a high pitch tone.  
"Shut up, kitten," he chuckled while he struggled to get his phone out of the pocket.  
"I can't breathe," she tried.  
"Sure you can. But I'm warning you, I'm gonna have sex with your corpse while it's still warm," he joked.  
"Eeew!" She let out.

He finally got his phone free and rolled down from her before answering it.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Damn, you sound tired," Corey's voice sounded.  
"Had a long day," Baron said and winked at her when she turned her head to look at him.  
"How did it go with that kitten of yours?" Corey asked.  
"Still going," Baron answered.

He reached under her neck with his free hand, making her move her head up on his chest, while he got his arm around her and gently let his fingers run on her shoulder. He liked the feeling of having her there and he sure could get used to it. If he had his way, he would get used to it.

"It's Corey. Say hello," he said and put the phone on speaker.  
"Uh, go away. We just fell asleep for half an hour or so. What time is it anyway?" She asked.  
"8," Corey answered.  
"Only 8 pm? Huh? I thought it would be later than that," she said.  
"8 am, sweety," Corey said.

 _"Fuck!"_

At first it was just a thought but it quickly turned into a loud yell as the word left her lips.

"Fuck!" She jumped out of bed.  
"Fuck!" Baron repeated as he realized what it meant.  
"What's going on?" Corey asked.  
"I'll call you back," Baron quickly said and hung up.

"Erin..." He said as he got up and tried to reach for her.  
"Not now," she hissed and pushed him away.

She was fast to get her bra and dress on, looking around, searching for something.

"Where the fuck are my panties?" She asked.  
"Kitchen. Look, Erin..." He said but she took off out of the room before he could finish that sentence.

He quickly followed her to the kitchen where she found her panties on the floor where he had left them last night. The floor was a mess with two cups and spilled coffee on it but none of them could worry about that.

"Shit, shit, shit," she said in a chanting like manner as she got her panties on.  
"Erin, listen..." He tried again.  
"I said, not now. I need to get home," she said as she pushed past him.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back towards him. He pushed her up against the counter, trapping her between it and his body, while moving his hands up to grab her face so he could look her in the eyes.

"Don't go home," he said, his tone both begging and angry at the same time.  
"I have to. You have no idea what he'll do to me if I don't get home soon," she said.  
"That's exactly my point! Don't fucking put yourself through this!" He raised his voice in anger.  
"You gotta let me leave," she whispered in a pleading tone.

He didn't want to. He never wanted to. He wanted to lock her in a room in his house and keep her there till she got to her senses but he knew he couldn't. Instead he crashed his lips on hers, kissing her hard, ending it with a bite to her lower lip, before finally pulling his head back out.

"Kitten..." He whispered.

He wanted to say much more but he couldn't find the words. He was angry and he was hurting but most of all he was scared for her.

"Don't go... please," he finally got out as he leaned his forehead against hers.  
"I have to," she said quietly and moved away from him.

He gently grabbed her arm while she kept moving away from him. His hand slid down her arm, feeling nothing but pain inside as she slowly slid out of his grip. First her arm, then her hand, then her fingers, and then nothing. He watched her walk out of the kitchen but he couldn't follow. He wanted to but he was frozen in place. His mind completely blocked him from moving as dark thoughts took over when he imagined what might happen to her soon.

He heard her footsteps disappear through the house, the front door open and close and then nothing but silence. Tormenting silence.

"Fuck!" He shouted loudly.


	6. Testosterone

"Fuck man, that's some heavy shit," Corey said and took a swig of his beer.  
"I know," Baron sighed.

They were back at the bar that night and Baron had just filled Corey in on what was going on with Erin and her boyfriend. How she put up with it, he had no idea. He just knew he wanted her out of that toxic environment and straight into his arms where he would make her stay forever and never harm her in any way. Well, in any way that she didn't want. He twisted a little smirk, thinking back on the kind of pain that she did like.

"So where does that leave you?" Corey asked, snatching Baron out of his dirty thoughts.  
"I don't know. I wish I knew but right now I have no fucking clue where I stand," Baron answered.  
"Shit, man," Corey said and once again lifted the beer to his lips.

As if Baron sensed her the second she stepped into the bar, his eyes flew across the room and landed straight on her. Sexy as always, wearing a short black dress, taking his breath away. He was about to stand up, ready to go over to her, but the pleading look in her eyes made him stop. She shook her head just slightly and his eyes went to the small group of men standing next to her. A hand landed on her arm, dragging her with him towards the counter, telling him all he needed to know. That had to be the asshole boyfriend of hers.

She propped herself up on one of the high bar stools, her dress sliding up in the process. She quickly grabbed the hem of it and dragged it down, her scared look finding Baron's angry eyes. Too late. He had seen the bruise on her thigh.

"Son of a bitch!" Baron growled.  
"You can say that again," Corey said with just as much anger in his voice, his eyes also drilling into the people at the bar.

She turned away from them, twisting her body around to face the bartender, writhing in pain as she did so. One hand quickly landed on her side while the other grabbed the counter as she tried to steady herself. She took a deep breath, straightened her body as much as she could and tried to relax.

A drink was placed in front of her and she quickly took it and emptied half of it, not caring what was in the glass. As long as it was alcohol, it was welcome. The taste gave away that it was rum and coke. She took a couple of breaths as the taste lingered on her tongue before she emptied the other half of the glass. She needed it to get through the night.

She could hear the three men next to her talk and laugh but whatever they were actually saying, she didn't try to make out. None of it mattered. She was just there as a trophy to him, not to actually be part of their night out. She sighed as she slowly slid down from the chair, mumbled an excuse about having to use the bathroom and walked away from them.

Each step she took caused her pain but she did her best not to show it. She found the bathroom and locked herself inside for a few minutes. She didn't actually have to use it. She just needed time to breathe. She looked in the mirror and had a hard time even recognizing herself. How had it come to this? She used to be a strong woman, she used to be a happy woman, she used to be the woman that Baron currently had brought back out in her. A small smile came across her face as he entered her mind. That beautiful creature that seemed to occupy her thoughts more and more these days.

She let out a sigh and looked down. She knew her place. She walked away from the mirror and back to the door. She had hardly unlocked and opened it before Baron pushed his way inside, locking the door behind him again. She stumbled backwards up against the wall.

"Show me," he said.  
"Show you what?" She asked confused.  
"Don't fucking bullshit me right now. Show me!" He demanded.

One of his hands landed on her thigh as he started to pull the dress up to see the bruise he had gotten a glimpse off earlier.

"Baron, please," she whispered.

Both her hands landed on his wrist as she tried to stop him.

"Just fucking show me!" He growled.

Something in both his voice and his eyes made her move her hands away and he continued pulling the dress up, revealing the bruise along the way. He growled in anger as the dress reached her hip but he didn't stop there. He pulled it up even further, revealing the bruise to continue up over her hip ending further up by her ribs.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw how big it was.

"What the fuck did he do you?" He asked in shock.  
"Does it matter?" She asked.

She grabbed the dress and pulled it back down.

"Yes, it fucking matters! Tell me what he did!" He raised his voice.

She looked uncomfortable, eyeing the door behind him, just wanting to get out. He felt frustrated, angry and helpless at the same time. He wasn't mad at her but she was there so he slammed the palm of his hands into the wall on each side of her face while bowing his head down so he was right in front of her.

"Tell me what he did!" He demanded in a hard tone.  
"He was mad this morning when I came home," she said and bit her lip.  
"I know that part! Just fucking tell me!" His tone was still hard and scary.  
"He pushed me down the stairs," she said and looked down ashamed.

When he didn't say anything for a few seconds, she looked up again and met his eyes. He was shaking, trembling in anger, as the image of her going down a set of stairs entered his mind.

"Motherfucker!" He growled and turned around.  
"No, Baron, please," she begged.

She was fast behind him, grabbing his wrist again, trying to hold him back. They both knew it was useless. If he wanted to go out there, he could easily shake her off, but he stopped when he felt her fingers digging into his skin.

"Don't do anything. Please," she begged.

He turned around again, grabbed her face and pushed her backwards up against the wall again before bowing his head down to kiss her demandingly.

"Leave him. Come with me tonight. I'll take care of you," he whispered in a sudden soft and begging tone.  
"I can't," she said defeated.

He roared in anger as he stepped away from her, tilting his head backwards to look at the ceiling.

"How bad does it need to get before you finally wake up?" He asked as he looked at her again.  
"I... I..." She stuttered, not knowing what to say.  
"How many times will you allow him to throw you down the stairs? Or maybe through a window next time? Will you ever leave him or will you allow him to kill you? Because that's how it's gonna end, Erin. If you don't get out soon, you're never gonna get out alive," he warned her.

She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. She was lost for words. She knew he was right but she couldn't admit it out loud. Instead she just turned away from him, walked over to unlock the door and disappeared out of it, leaving him alone in the bathroom.

He waited for a few seconds before walking out as well. He watched her walk over to the counter while he made his way back to Corey.

"It didn't go well?" Corey asked.  
Baron just shook his head.  
"I'm getting another beer. Want one?" He asked.  
"Careful," Corey warned, knowing that the beer was just an excuse to go to the counter and get close to her.

Baron just nodded and made his way to the counter, standing a little away from the group but with his eyes solid planted on them, mostly on her. He caught her eyes and she looked down again, clearly still ashamed.

"Stop looking like a fucking pouting kid. You bring everyone's mood down," her boyfriend said.  
"I'm sorry, Palmer," she said.

He grabbed her chin hard and forced her head back up.

"Fucking smile, will you?" He sneered.

She tried putting on a smile but she couldn't. He let go off her chin but instead grabbed both her arms in a tight grip and started shaking her.

"You fucking ungrateful bitch!" He sneered, not caring who saw or heard him.

"Hey!" Baron's voice towered above them both as he pushed in between them.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Palmer asked.  
"Please," she whispered so low that only Baron could hear her.  
"It doesn't matter who I am. You don't treat a woman that way," Baron answered.  
"Mind your own fucking business, dude," Palmer said in a threathening voice.  
"Oh, you wanna take this outside?" Baron challenged as he moved his body around to face Palmer completely.  
"Yeah sure, asshole. You against the three of us," Palmer laughed as he pointed backwards towards his two friends.  
"He's not alone," Corey said as he suddenly stood next to Baron.  
"Still only two of you and three of us," Palmer said, although his voice didn't sound as tough anymore.  
"I bet you we can still beat your sorry asses. Wanna go find out?" Baron challenged again.

He felt her soft hand on his arm as she pushed him to the side.

"Guys, guys, no need to go macho on each other. It's fine. It's just a little misunderstanding, right babe?" She said as she looked at Palmer.  
"Right. There's nothing here for you to see," Palmer said.  
"If you don't mind, I've had enough of the testosterone going around tonight. Mind if I go home, babe?" She asked.  
"No, it's fine. I'll see you later," Palmer answered, trying his hardest to put on some sort of caring voice.

She kissed his cheek and took off.

Baron and Corey moved away from the small group of men. Baron was about to follow her but Corey grabbed his arm and dragged him back towards their table.

"Not now, Baron. You're gonna make it too obvious if you follow her now," he said.  
"But you didn't see what I saw out in the bathroom. It's bad, Corey, really bad," Baron said in a sad tone.


	7. A month later

"You're moody again," Corey said as he came back to the table with two beers. "Thinking about her again, I assume?"  
"It's almost been a month," Baron said.

The weather had changed quickly within that month. They had had late Summer, going way over due and not letting Autumn in at all, but suddenly Winter had arrived. Everything was grey and cold and they said it would start snowing any day. The crappy weather matched Baron's mood.

"No word at all?" Corey asked.  
"No word, no sighting, no nothing," Baron answered.  
"Should have gotten her number while you had her in sight," Corey said.  
"No need to be a smart ass about it. Don't you think I regret not getting it or at least her last name so I could look her up online or in the god damn phonebook?" Baron sneered.  
"Wow, wow, calm down, tiger. I'm not the bad guy here," Corey said and raised his hands.

Baron sighed and fell back in his seat, looking defeated and trashed.

"I'm sorry. I just wish that I knew if she was alright," he said and shook his head. "Who am I kidding? Of course she's not alright. Not as long as she's with that dipshit."  
"Ehm, Baron?" Corey said as he started smiling.  
"Yeah?" Baron asked.  
"Better not let her get away this time then," Corey said and pointed.

Baron turned around in disbelief, half expecting his friend to play a cruel joke on him, but there she was in person, walking into the bar alone, wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a black long sleeved blouse, looking even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Well, don't just sit here. Go get her, for fuck's sake," Corey said.  
"I'm going," Baron said as he quickly got up.

A thousand words went through his mind in a matter of seconds as he tried to figure out what would be the right thing to say to her first. All words left his mind as she turned around and saw him approaching. Those dark blue eyes looked straight into his soul, leaving his mind empty of any rational thought. Instead he just took her hand without a word and started walking towards the bathrooms. She too didn't say a word but just followed him.

As soon as he had locked the door behind them, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her up against the nearest wall. He leaned his head down on her shoulder, buried his nose in her hair, took in the familiar scent he had missed so much and gently let his lips touch her neck.

"Kitten," he could hardly get the word out.  
"Baron," she said in the same low tone.

The sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine and he squeezed his arms around her a little tighter before he suddenly roared lowly, grabbed her under her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he trapped her completely between him and the wall, demanding her lips in a passionate kiss. He sucked her bottom lip in between his teeth before letting it go with a chuckle.

"You've been a bad kitten, disappearing on me for so long, having me all worried and shit," he said.  
"I don't know what you want me to say about that," she said.  
"A sorry would be good to start with. Or how about a promise not to do that again?" He said as he gave her a serious look.  
"I can't do that," she said.

Anger rushed through him and he growled lowly as he moved one of his hands from under her up to grab her chin. Not in a painful way as he had seen Palmer do to her a month before but just to make sure she didn't look away from him.

"I know you want me just as much as I want you," he said.  
"Is that so?" Her eyes were challenging him.  
"If you didn't, you wouldn't be holding on to me like this with your legs and arms around me. You would be hanging like a ragdoll, waiting for me to let go off you again. No, Kitten..." He said as his hand slowly moved down to her breasts. "...you can't deny it. I bet you've been doing a whole lot of thinking about me this past month, mainly what I might do to you once our paths crossed again."

His hand moved further down and landed on her crotch. He pushed inwards, grabbing at her, and when a little moan slipped out of her mouth by accident, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Mmm, kitten, even through these denim jeans I can feel how wet you are," he said in a husky voice. "Tell me you missed me."

He moved his hand up and popped open the bottoms on her jeans. He let a fingertip run in the waistband of her panties, teasing her, waiting for her to say what he wanted to hear. He leaned forward and gave her bottom lip a lick with his tongue.

"Tell me, kitten," still that husky voice.

He pushed his fingers inside her panties but not far enough down to actually touch her where he knew she was aching to be touched.

"I missed you," she finally admitted.

He smirked again and moved his hand further down, stopping just before he reached her clit. She let out a sound of annoyance when he stopped and his smirked turned into a full grin.

"Does it hurt, kitten? Are you aching for me to touch you? Do you want me to touch you so badly that your sweet little pussy is hurting?" He asked.  
"God damn it, Baron, it's been a month without your touch. Yes, I'm fucking hurting," she said and bit her lip.  
"Then purr for me, kitten," he said as he pushed his hand further down and his fingers landed on her clit, immetiately starting to draw circles on her.

She closed her eyes with a moan and tilted her head backwards on the wall. He held her up as he pleasured her and just watched her as she came undone by his touch. He wanted more, he wanted her, he wanted to do unspeakable things to her and have his way with her, but right now in that moment it was only about her and all about her. He just wanted to see her smile with that blissful look on her face she always got when he made her cum.

He leaned in and gently kissed her and he could feel her smile against his lips. He leaned back out and watched her as she opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled at her, pulled his fingers up from her panties again and sucked his fingertips before putting the hand under her ass again and kissing her again.

"I miss you, kitten, everyday," he said as he kissed her neck.

She responded with a soft moan and squeezed his shoulders.

"Come home with me. Please, don't say no this time," he pleaded.  
"Baron..." She whispered.  
"You know I'll make it worth it," he said in a teasing voice and nippled on her earlobe.  
"Baron, please," she said more firmly.

He sighed, moved his head out again and put her down on his feet.

"Damn it, Erin, is it always gonna be like this?" He asked.  
"Like what?" She asked while closing her jeans again.  
"Like this! Am I always gonna be nothing more than your dirty little secret?" He asked.  
"I never asked you to be. You decided to. You could have chosen never to get back in touch with me after that morning but oh no. You came over to me when you saw me again at the bar. I hadn't even noticed you. You could have let me be. You chose this! Not me," she hissed.  
"That was before I knew you had a boyfriend and a shitty one too," he hissed back.

She turned around and kicked the door in a rage he hadn't seen before. He raised his eyebrows, finding her anger kind of hot actually, but he knew better than to comment on it right in that moment.

"Damn it, Baron, why did you have to get into my sight that night, huh? Why do you have to be so fucking attractive that it hurts just to look at you?" She yelled.

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again when he realized he had absolutely no idea what to respond to that.

"Guys like you don't end up with girls like me. You fuck us and then leave us for something better, something... real," she said.  
"You are real," he said as he quickly walked over to her and gently lifted up her chin. "And as for something better... Damn kitten, if you knew just how good you make me feel, you would understand why I can't get you our of my fucking head."

She placed her hands on his chest, wanting to push him away but she couldn't. Not because she didn't have the strength to it but because her hands simply refused to even try to push.

"It's just sex," she said.

His hands covered hers and held them tight on his chest.

"Even you don't believe that. I know you felt what I felt that day we went to lunch together," he said.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back and for a few seconds he just enjoyed it. He felt one of her hands slip out of his grip and reach behind her. He sighed against her lips and dropped his other hand in defeat as he heard her unlock the door.

"Kitten, please don't go," he tried one last time.  
"I have to," she said in an apologetic tone.  
"You know where I live. If anything happens, day or night, come to me. Don't think it through, just fucking run if you have to and come to me. I'll never deny you," he said.

He reached for her hands and brought them to his lips to kiss them.

"Never," he whispered as he let go.

She just nodded, her eyes sad and thankful at the same time, and then she turned around, opened the door and walked out.

He stayed behind for a minute or two, trying to get a hold on himself, before he finally walked out of the bathroom too. He looked around the bar but she was gone. His heart felt heavy as he walked back to Corey.


	8. Catching the kitten

It started snowing heavily the next day. Soon the earth was completely covered in white. Baron stayed home, dwelling in his own self pity that he yet again had forgotten to ask for her last name or number. He had let her slip through his fingers once more and he was frustrated.

He had been zapping through channels all evening, giving up on every show he had tried to watch on tv. His mind just couldn't concentrate on anything. He looked at his phone and saw it was close to midnight. With an unsatisfied grunt he turned off the tv and dropped the remote on the table in front of him.

He turned his head in surprise as the doorbell rang. Who on earth could be stopping by at this late hour? He pushed himself up from the couch and slowly made his way through the house.

He was taken aback at the sight of her when he opened the front door. There she was standing in nothing more than a white set of underwear, matching the snow, like a perfect angel on a picture. If it hadn't been for her uncontrollable shaking and her lips that were starting to turn a pale blue, he would have leaned back and enjoyed the sight. But this was not a painting and this was not enjoyable. This was real and she looked like she was about to freeze to death standing in the snow with bare feet.

"Erin? Shit!" He burst out.

He quickly took a step forward, grabbed her arm and got her inside. She was so unbelievable cold.

"What the hell happened? Why are you outside in this weather in nothing but your underwear?" He asked concerned.

She couldn't answer as she stood there shivering in front of him, looking like she was about to pass out. He quickly lifted her up and held her cold body against his while he carried her out to the bathroom.

"We gotta get your warmed up," he said in a soft tone as he put her down on her feeth.

He held on to her with one arm while turning on the shower.

"I got you," he said as he got her her under the water and followed too, not caring that his clothes got soaked.

All that mattered right then and there was her. He held on to her as he slowly felt her getting warmer. He got her out of her underwear and managed to get his own clothes off too while still holding on to her. He didn't dare to let go off her, afraid she might drop to the ground.

Once she was warm again and her skin back to a more normal colour, he turned off the water and dried them both. She still hadn't said a word but she allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Again he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed. He was fast next to her, pulling the covers over them both, wrapping his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close to his chest as he could.

"What happened, kitten?" He asked softly down in her hair.

A few seconds passed before she finally answered.

"I told him I didn't love him anymore," he said.

A warmth unlike any other spread inside Baron and he squeezed his arms around her a little tighter.

"He tore my clothes off and told me to stand outside until I got my head straight again," she continued.  
"How long were you out there?" He asked.  
"As long as it took to get here. I didn't stay there for one second. I finally feel like my head is straight for the first time in a very long time," she answered.  
"I like the sound of that, kitten," he said and kissed the top of her head.

She turned her head up and looked at him. He could get lost in those eyes forever.

"Can I stay here?" She asked nervously.  
"Of course," he answered.  
"Just for a couple of days until I figure something out," she added.  
"Forget that, kitten. You're not leaving this house again," he said with a smile before bowing his head down to kiss her.

She woke up the next day by him running his nose against her cheek, gently poking her with it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over her, trying to wake her up.

"Uh!" She let out annoyed and tried pushing his head away.

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come on, kitten, you gotta get up before Corey gets here," he said.

She opened her eyes and gave him a frustrated look.

"Why would you invite him this early?" She asked.  
"Because we're going to get your stuff," he answered.

She suddenly felt wide awake and sat up quickly, looking at him in disbelief. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulled her up on his lap and gently rocked her back and forward a little.

"Hey, relax, you're not alone. We're both going with you," he said.  
"I don't wanna see him," she said.  
"I know but you have to. Just this one last time. We'll be there all the way. He won't get near you at all," he assured her.  
"But I have nothing to wear," she said.  
"Corey borrowed some clothes from his sister. You're about the same size," he said.  
"You thought about everything, didn't you?" She said.  
"Of course. When it comes to you, I'm always gonna be a step ahead. Can't have you running away from me again," he said.

"Baron?" Corey's voice sounded through the house.  
"In the bedroom!" Baron called back.

He gently sat her back down on the bed.

"Just getting the clothes for you. Can't have him come running in here and see what's mine, can we now?" He said and winked.

He walked out of the bedroom and met Corey there. Shortly after he came back in and handed her a set of clothes. She quickly got changed and gave him a nervous look.

"I still don't think..." She started.  
"We're doing this," he said firmly.

They sat in the back seat together while Corey drove. He held her hand and felt how she started shaking more and more the closer they got. She was a mess to look at when Corey stopped the car in front of the house.

"Relax," Baron said and kissed the top of her head.  
"I'm so fucking scared," she said.  
"I know but we're here with you," he said.

She looked down and nodded and all three stepped out of the car. He kept a firm grip on her hand as they made the way to the front door. His thumb brushed over the back of her hand once they reached the door. She grabbed the handle, expecting the door to still be locked, but it opened to her surprise. She took a step backwards and sucked in a sharp breath. He didn't allow her to get away though. He just kept holding her hand while stepping inside the house with her following after him and Corey in the end.

"Who the hell are you? Get the fuck out of my house!" Palmer yelled.

Baron let go off her hand and strode fast towards Palmer. His hand came up around the man's throat and he slammed him up against the wall hard.

"Get your stuff, Erin," Baron growled, never taking his eyes or hand off Palmer.

She quickly ran to the bedroom and started packing her clothes. Once out of sight, Baron tightened his grip, making Palmer gasp for air, while he leaned in so they were practicually nose to nose.

"Now, you listen here, you son of a bitch. If you ever get near her, touch her, contact her, look at her or as much as even think of her, I'm gonna come back here and kill you. Do you understand?" Baron growled.

Palmer started shaking and nodded slowly. Baron dragged him away from the wall and slammed him hard up against it again, making his head bounce back as it hit the wall.

"I said, do you understand?" Baron growled again.  
"Ye... yes!" Palmer whimpered.

"I'm ready," her voice sounded.

Baron turned his head and saw her standing with two bags. He let go off Palmer's throat and walked over to her, taking the bags from her with one hand while putting his other hand on her back.

"Let's go home," he said and led her out of the house.

"Damn, Baron, you sure marked your territory back there," Corey chuckled once they were on the road again. "I thought you were about to piss all over the house just to make your point perfectly clear."  
"If that had been necessary, I would have," Baron said and looked at her.

Corey looked at them in the rear view mirror, seeing the looks they both had in their eyes as Baron moved closer to put his arm around her and kiss her forehead. It was clear they had just done the right thing in getting her out.

"You finally caught your kitten," he said.

Baron looked up and met Corey's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I finally caught my kitten," he agreed before looking at her again. "And she's never getting away again."


End file.
